


Seafoam

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, mermaid au, merperson au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime never expected his summer to turn out like this. It was just supposed to be like every other year spent at the beach: warm sand, cool ocean, smelly fish. He would have fun for three months and then he would go home. He was not supposed to meet anyone. His world was not supposed to change. Change wasn't always such a bad thing, though.</p><p>NOTE: yea this fic is abandoned lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seafoam

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAA hi there! ive been sitting on this heckin AU for the whole summer and only managed to start on it the week before school starts. im good at time management
> 
> the tags are a little spoiler-y but honestly this first chapter isn't as exciting if you dont know whats coming up next so! whatever
> 
> an important note before we get started: there is a brief drowning scene in this (already very short, but i will explain that later) chapter. i tried not to elaborate on it too much but if thats something that will bother you please proceed with caution! thanks and i hope you enjoy!!

Hajime didn’t know what obscure fishing article made his dad decide to wake him up at piss o'clock (2 AM) that morning to catch some rare nocturnal fish, but whatever it was, he wasn’t happy about it. They spent the entire morning trying to catch one and returned home with Hajime very tired and pissed off, and his dad unreasonably chipper despite them not catching anything noteworthy at all. He had spent six hours on that godforsaken boat, tired as fuck, trying to catch a fish he's pretty sure doesn't even exist- that said, he didn't really mind his dad’s ridiculous antics, after spending more than 10 summers with him in his “miscellaneous beach shop” in Florida (His dad seriously calls it the “miscellaneous beach shop.” It’s weird). Sometimes he even had fun - but no reasonable person is capable of having fun after being woken up at 2 AM.

So, in light of all that, Hajime was desperate for a nap. And he knew the perfect place to take one.

Most people at the beach don't go past the sandbar, and in other places that would be for good reason - danger of boats, big waves, random sea creatures touching your feet, crap like that. None of that stuff was a problem at this bay, but there were still signs up and hardly anyone dared to swim past them. Not that Hajime was complaining - the lack of people is precisely the reason for why he swims out there when he wants to rest. He does know how to actually surf, but there usually aren't any waves nearby, and he doesn’t have the energy to do any actual surfing today.

So instead he takes his board and swims out, far past the sandbar, and just lies on top of it in the water. He can see how bright the sun is even when he closes his eyes, and the afterimages left on his retinas stand out against the moving patterns that bloom behind his eyelids. Hajime is content to watch the shapes swirl and morph, and he thinks lazily as he waits for sleep to take him. Is he wearing enough sunscreen, the sun feels really nice, so does the gentle rocking of the water, the board is a little uncomfortable to lay on but that's fine, will he be able to wake up in time to watch the shop for dad's break, watching the shop is actually kinda fun, he wouldn't mind taking it over when he graduates, but he also could go to college and get a proper job, he doesn't want to go back to school, summer just started so he has plenty of time, he wishes summer lasted forever, he's very tired, he hopes he doesn't fall off his board, but that's never happened before, he won’t, its fine, he's very tired...  
.  
.  
.  
Hajime is very rudely awakened by the sting of seawater in his lungs. He fell off his board. His vision is blurry and he tries to look around. It seems like he's still in the water, but he's very close to shore. Was he this close before? This wasn't even the main shore, where the hell is he? Someone is pulling him towards the sand, he realizes. Suddenly, he convulses as his body desperately tries to empty the liquid from his lungs. Painful coughs shake his entire frame, ripping his throat to shreds and bringing up mouthfuls of the sharp tasting ocean that invaded his airway. Hajime feels his shoulder hit dry land and he desperately scrambles out of the offending body of water, his coughing fit thankfully dying down. He spits a final time and, with a heavy sigh of relief, falls back on the sand and is very thankful to be alive.

After taking a few moments to calm down and catch his breath, Hajime remembers that someone dragged him to safety. Hajime sits up and looks for the person so he can thank them. He expected whoever it was to be on the beach there with him, but is very confused when he glances around and finds that the only thing keeping him company on the sand is his (traitorous) board. What the hell? He looks out over the water and spies a head breaking the surface in the distance, and moving further away by the second.

Hajime yells, as loud as he can, "Hey!"

The figure turns and looks at him for half a second before disappearing under the water.  
Hajime sits on the beach confused and very disoriented, staring after the person who had just saved him and escaped before he could say thank you.

He almost misses the massive turquoise fin that flashes at him in the distance for half a second, before that also disappears under the water. Almost, but not quite.

**Author's Note:**

> fun, right? ok i know that was a little boring but honestly i have so many ideas! so many exciting things to come! i would love to jump right in but alas, these beginning bits are necessary. 
> 
> now i did say i would explain the shortness of the chapters so here we go: i have a very short attention span and limited motivation. i was so excited to start on this but it seemed so daunting and big i put off starting it the WHOLE FRICKIN SUMMER! so what i decided to do it take it in little tidbits. thus, most of the chapters probably wont go far past 1k words. and also, due to my lack of ability, after the next upcoming chapter things are gonna get a little disconnected and more,, episodic? in a way? like the chapters wont follow a strict flow i guess? they will still be chronological and stuff but... argh i dont know how to explain it well so i guess we'll all just have to wait and see!!
> 
> anyways i will try my best to keep this story updated but im awful about stuff like that AND school is about to start so!! i dunno! feel free to come bully me on my blog (http://ajichu.tumblr.com/) or leave comments and stuff! 
> 
> ALSO ALSO!! this was beta'd by the lovely silentbutdeadly!! she is a good friend of mine so you should go check out her stuff as well! ;3 ;3 ;3
> 
> see you all next time! <3


End file.
